


“Like a date?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: "Imagine you get your first job at TM when you were 16 and became like a little sister to everyone. Jax's slowly gets feelings for you over the years and one day he makes a move after work."





	“Like a date?”

“Chibs, can I borrow your lug wrench? I can’t find mine.” 

“Of course sweetheart.” 

He wiped his hands and looked through his box, finding the reach and bringing it over to you, standing beside you as you began to take apart the carburetor. 

“Found the problem?” 

You shook your head and pulled back with a sigh, wiping your hands off on your rag. 

“It’s shot. Gotta get in a new one.” 

He nodded and glanced over at the clock on the wall above the workbench. 

“Only got 7 minutes left for your shift, why don’t you just head out. Go home and get ready for Gemma’s dinner.” 

You made a move to protest but his hands were already on your shoulders, ushering you out of the garage. 

“Go. Get all dolled up.”

You laughed and relented, walking out the rest of the way and into the TM office. 

“Hey Gem, I was just-oh. Sorry guys.” 

You pulled back as you opened the door and saw Jax and Gemma talking, both of them quieting down as you came in. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just saying bye.” 

They both nodded and Jax smiled. 

“You’re coming to the dinner tonight right?” 

You didn’t have time to answer as Gemma jumped in for you.

“Of course she is. It’s family dinner.” 

A bashful smile came to your face and you looked down. Even after 5 years of being under SAMCRO’s wing and being a part of the family, it still always managed to make you feel all giddy. You’d been working with them since the age of 16, first just doing paperwork and working your way up the ladder until you were working on the cars alongside the boys. You hadn’t really had the best family growing up and after getting caught up with the club, they became your family. You’d been with them ever since and there wasn’t a day where you regretted it. Staying with them had been the best decision you’d ever made and you’d gotten to get very close with all of them. You’d developed a heavy crush on Jax over the years but you never acted on it, not wanting to lose one of your best friends.

Unknown to you though, Jax felt the same way and that was the conversation that you interrupted when you had walked into the office. Jax had liked you as well for some time now and was talking to Gemma about it, trying to get advice on what to do. By your reaction though, the way you blushed whenever you were around him, he knew that you had feelings for him as well and he decided that tonight would be the night that he made his move and let you know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look beautiful.” 

You smiled brightly as Jax came up behind you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

Jax smirked and jokingly ran a hand slowly through his blonde locks, flipping his hair and making you laugh. 

“Your cherry pie was good. So were the potatoes you made. And your broccoli.”

You nodded then narrowed your eyes at him. 

“You don’t eat broccoli, Jax.” 

He winced and then nodded, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

“Yeah. That’s true. Just trying to…you know…”

“Compliment me?” 

It was his turn to laugh now, trying to calm his nerves.

“Yeah. I was. But the pie really was good though. And the potatoes. But I’m sure if I liked broccoli, yours would be the best.” 

“Don’t let Gemma hear you.” 

He laughed and looked down at you, looking over your entire face before settling on your lips. You missed the hint though and quickly wiped your hand over your mouth. 

“Do I have food?” 

Jax quickly shook his head and internally yelled at himself, hating how nervous he was. He was always calm cool and collected around women, very confident and at times cocky but when it came to you, you always seemed to be able to make him twist up his words and feel butterflies.

He blew out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a minute before making eye contact. 

“I like you. A lot. Like, a lot. I have for a while now. You’re so kind and smart and helpful and supportive and a good worker. And you're beautiful. I just, you know, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out for lunch maybe? Just hang out away from the club and the guys. Just us two.” 

“Like a date?” 

With a nod, he searched your eyes and felt his anxiety slip away as he saw the smile that came to your face. A blush rose up on your cheeks as you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, looking up at him. 

“I’d like that.” 

Suddenly that famous Teller smirk appeared and he grabbed onto your hand. 

“I’d like that too.”


End file.
